


The Pain of Missing

by Kirii_Bunie



Series: Linked universe [8]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Gen, Other, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 13:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirii_Bunie/pseuds/Kirii_Bunie
Summary: i had a breakdown once a few months ago.
Series: Linked universe [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539424
Kudos: 46





	The Pain of Missing

Sky sat alone in his bedroll, unable to sleep despite his constant tiredness. His chest painfully constricted and his heart filled with unbearable emotions. 

Why was he feeling this way? Nothing bad happened. Legend’s teasing was kept to a minimum and they hadn’t fought any monsters so why is he hurting so bad? Is it because he misses his Zelda? The fact he yearns to fly again and just wander around his home of Skyloft? He doesn’t know.

Sky chokes back a sob at the thought of the memories. Tears silently roll down his cheek and fall from his nose. _ Why is he crying? Why does it hurt so much? _ He doesn’t know. All Sky knows is that the feeling is painful. That it  _ hurts _ .

He gets up and goes over to Time. As the eldest in physical age, he was the closest thing to a father- a parent- that any of them had and he also was conveniently on night watch. 

When Sky leans on Time’s shoulder and the elder jumps in surprise but relaxes when he recognizes the one leaning on him. 

“Sky? Are you alright?” Time questions the young Link. “Did you have a nightmare?”

The dam had broken as pained sobs escape the Skyloftian’s throat. Tears cascaded down his cheeks as he buried his face into Time’s shoulder and cling to his arm. 

Time, surprised, floundered a bit as he is unused to comforting others. Then, he began to rub gentle circles on Sky’s back to try and comfort him.

“What’s wrong?” Time gently asked

“I don’t know.” Sky quietly cried. Tears continued to pour down his face.

“Are you alright?”

“Mhm…” the young teen nodded. But his answer countered his distressed appearance. Sky continued to cry out. 

“What happened?” A voice called from the other side of camp.

Out of the shadows, Hyrule had traveled to where Time and Sky sat by the fire. Sky kept his head on Time’s shoulder, his own shaking as he cried.

“Did something happen?” Hyrule asked, concerned. “Did he have a nightmare?”

“I don’t know,” Time responded. “He won’t tell me.” 

“I- I miss them so much…” Sky said from Time’s shoulder.

Hyrule sat on his knees and placed a comforting hand on his distressed friend’s shoulder.

“Who is it you miss, Sky?” Hyrule asked his friend.

“I miss Zelda. I miss my loftwing a-and Groose and all my friends. I miss my home.” Sky wailed, somehow avoiding waking the camp up.

Tears kept flowing and even though Hyrule and Time were comforting him, his heart remained heavy. Feelings of sadness refused to leave.

Hyrule wrapped his arms around Sky and gently started to rub circles on his back. “Everything'll be alright, Sky,” Hyrule cooed. “The portal will teleport us and, judging by the current pattern, we’ll land in your ‘Hyrule’ soon.”

Once Sky’s tears had stopped flowing, he looked up at both Time and Hyrule. Both Link’s stared at him with concerned eyes.

“Are you alright now, Sky?” Time suddenly asked.

The Skyloftian nodded. “Yes. I’m alright now.” Sky croaked as he stood up. “G’night, guys. See you in the morning.” 

“Goodnight, Sky!”

“Get some rest now, okay?”

As Sky lies in his bedroll, the feelings of sadness returned. Yet he did not cry nor did he stand to seek comfort. Instead, he remained still and tried to push his emotions aside. 

Even though his pains of missing hurt worse that a bat to the head, they felt lighter than they did before. 

Sky smiled as a single tear rolls from his cheek, down his nose, and onto the ground. He falls asleep with a mind fogged with memories and a heart full of sadness.


End file.
